This disclosure relates in general to location systems and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to updating a location almanac.
There is an ever growing desire to know geographic position of various mobile devices. For example, cellular phone operators are trying to comply with requirements to locate handsets for emergency purposes. Once position is known, emergency personnel can be dispatched to aid in resolving the emergency. Knowing geographic location serves many other purposes, such as geographic-tied advertising, child supervision, automated parolee supervision, reverse 911, fleet vehicle tracking, or the like.
Almanacs are often available for a group of cellular base stations for a particular cellular phone provider. The almanac indicates where the cellular base stations are located for the particular cellular phone provider. With this information, ranging to these cellular base stations allows determining a position of the mobile device. Unfortunately, the almanacs can be poorly maintained and even contain inaccurate locations for the cellular base stations. Inaccurate almanacs can result in inaccuracies in determining the geographic position of the mobile phone.